Pembroke, Ontario
Pembroke is a city in Ontario (nicknamed the heart of the Ottawa Valley) but it is indepedent. It is located 150 km(94 miles) northwest of Ottawa, Ontario, 365 km(220 miles) northwest of Montreal, Quebec and 400 km(250 miles) northwest of Toronto, Ontario. It's population is 24,017 (according to Cencus). It is the county seat of Renfrew County. It is also the hometown of piano player Kelsi Nielsen and the best DJ in the Ontario DJ BigMike of VSM Entertainment! Canadian Arm Wrestling Champion on Wipeout Canada (Allen Ford) is from Pembroke. Canadian fencer Nicky Sapera is also from Pembroke. Petawawa, Ontario is near that place. Pembroke is the birthplace of Tom Green, born and raised in Pembroke but he was moving to Ottawa. You may see the following contestants from Pembroke in Wipeout Canada: *Kelsi Nielsen *Nicky Sapera *Sharpay Evans *Allen Ford *Evan Cundal Trivia See Pembroke, Ontario/References *Pembroke is a city in Ontario which contains a top male character on Super Smash Bros. Bowl Wiki and he is singing Bet on It (Reprise) the arm wrestler on the show Wipeout Canada, the contestant Taylor McKessie has saw (Allen "Hitman" Ford). *Pembroke, ON is the smallest city in Ontario on Wipeout Canada. *Gabriella Montez used to live here from the airing to the show which renewed for the season two. *Pearl Krabs used to live here from the premiere of Wipeout Canada to present. *Mrs. Puff was born here in Pembroke. She had a diet coke when Nicky Sapera's episode aired. *In the song "O Canada", Jessica Phillips says "Pembroke always has only has 4 contestants on Wipeout Canada Season 1". *The following contestants live here in all around the city of Pembroke: Tom Green, Evan Cundal, Allen Ford, Kelsi Nielsen, Nicky Sapera, Pearl Krabs, Mrs. Puff. *In the song "O Canada", Jason Cross says "The city is fired". *Pembroke, Ontario is best known for taking so many pictures of Kelsi Nielsen from the series High School Musical. *Pembroke, Ontario is best known for the most appearing little city in Ontario in all Wipeout history. *Pembroke is the national champion in the Fred Page Cup (known as Pembroke Lumber Kings). *Pembroke, Canada was the last city eliminated in Ontario from Wipeout Party. *Pembroke was also featured in Wipeout Party, featuring Allen Ford as co-host. Quotes See Pembroke, Ontario/Quotes *"It is still Kelsi Nielsen?" (Allen Ford at Walk Away) *"Kelsi Nielsen?" *"I am two time national champion." (Allen Ford) *"Gabriella, go away. I'm here now in Pembroke!" (Kelsi Nielsen) *"Tasha, leave! Kelsi!" *"Can you see the hopes in my eyes?" (Tasha) *"You guys are fired!" (Olesya Rulin) *"Stop that editor... before the city's tall again!" *"Stop that alien... before he shrinks again!" (All contestants of Pembroke, ON) *"Im the Lady in Pink!" (Uniqua at Wipeout Canada auditions) *"How can everyone change it?" (Sandy Cheeks) *"Fill It Up With Ice!" (Kelsi) *"Stop the song before it shrinks, the city!" (Allen Ford, Kelsi Nielsen) *"Pembroke rules!" (Ottawa High Hookers) Despriction Pembroke is a city with under 14,000 residents until the year 2011. In Wipeout Canada, all 3 residents of Pembroke advanced to the Sweeper, one was eliminated to the dizzy dummy and that is Evan Cundal, one is eliminated to the Wipeout Zone and that was Allen "Hitman" Ford, and the third one eliminated was Nicky Sapera in the Wipeout Zone, where she had trouble, and they appear in episodes 4, episode 7 and episode 9. It's red light and green light almost looks like in the stop of Zeke Baylor. Then the population was 13,930 in 2006, the size of Peach in ASBB at the Super Smash Bros Bowl Wiki. In the city, Comedian Tom Green was born in 1971, Canadian arm wrestler Allen Ford was born in 1976 in the city around Pembroke, but Sapera was born in TBA Year. The newspaper in Pembroke is the Daily Observer. But in the American show The Apprentice, Tom Green was fired in week 3 and Mrs. Puff was fired also in week 3, Kelsi Nielsen was fired in week 12, Pearl Krabs is fired in week 10, Gabriella is fired in week 9, Troy is fired in week 1, Sharpay Evans from the nearest Petawawa wins, Ryan from Napanee is fired in week 2, Chad D. is fired in week 4, all SpongeBob characters but Pearl, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Sandy, Squilliam and Patrick are fired in week 2, Taylor is fired in week 3, Zeke is fired in week 2, Martha is fired in week 2, Jason Cross is fired in week 3.There is a village (Champlain Trail Pioneer Village) on Pembroke St. East that opens early June to early September and it closes from early September to early June. The stop of the character Pearl Krabs is near Pembroke, but it was taking her one hour from the town of Renfrew to drive there to stay at the country club, Lava Springs Country Club. Because in the show Wipeout Canada, three contestants from Pembroke are selected to be the show's contestants. They were all in the Super Smash Bros Bowl Wiki (by Pikalin38) since January 12, 2012 and January 15, 2012. In the show Wipeout Canada in season 2 (which is renewed after the Wipey Awards air on Wipeout Canada), Kelsi Nielsen was the only resident of Pembroke and she had to go to the town of Revelstoke for her vacation near the Revelstoke Mountain Resort in the town just 12 hour vacation from the city of Pembroke. Then Troy Bolton called Nicky Sapera "A Non-Fencer". In the episode Nicky Sapera appears on (Wipeout Canada: Athletes Edition), Karen Plankton says "Better watch out for comedian Tom Green". In the episode Kelsi is away in the Dizzy Dummy (Episode 8), Pearl Krabs sings the song "Walk Away" by the solo of Gabriella Montez of the town of Arnprior from High School Musical 3: Senior Year. In the song O Narnia (the reversed version of O Canada), the song says that it takes place in Petawawa, where the place Sharpay stops and Evan Cundal's normal home to. The show's young residents, Tasha and Uniqua, are Pembroke's female arm wrestlers and they both like Evan Cundal, but they both hate Allen Ford and Nicky Sapera. In the episodes they appear on, Tasha and Uniqua are not absent for all the episodes that the show had, but they missed episode 11. Mrs. Puff lived in Pembroke since episode 12 has setted up. Uniqua had lived here in episodes 3, episode 2, episode 1 and episode 5. Pembroke, Ontario had a contestant on Wipeout named Allen Ford because Ottawa's Birdo thinks the city is boring. Pembroke, Ontario is best known from Canada to do the thing called "breaking out". Allen Ford from Pembroke's catchphrase is "Go away, I'm over arrest". In the Sweeper of episode 7, Mad Scientist Tasha lived in Pembroke and saw the hitman over there and she said "and he was wrestled in arm", but it is more longer funnier than a contestant named Pearl Krabs saying "I Gotta Secret". Pembroke has an fencer named Nicky Sapera, an comedian named Tom Green, a referee named the top leader Kelsi Nielsen and a character known as a unique named Uniqua. Pembroke, Ontario is Wipeout Canada's hometown that appears in Athletes Edition, Chocolate Thunder, Heroes Edition and The Wipeys (Evan Cundal, Allen Ford, Nicky Sapera) and Kelsi Nielsen (all episodes of the show). Also Jason Blaine was born there. Media CHRO (A Channel) Gallery FoyProvincialPark-Beach.jpg Ford 02.jpg|Allen Ford arm wrestling Hyper-text-2.png N.-Sapera-Fencing.jpg|Nicky Sapera Go Away! Not so fast Canadian.jpg|Evan Cundal wiping out Ford 01.jpg|Allen Ford at qualifier Champlain Trail Pioneer Village.jpg Pembroke April2006.jpg EasternOntario.png Logo.gif Hwy17-674 lg.jpg|GO THAT WAY, Wipeout! 84 Contestants.jpg Pembroke 01.jpg Pembroke 02.jpg|born 1976 Pembroke 03.jpg Pembroke, ON.jpg|Deux!!! Pembroke! Pembroke_Public_Library.JPG|Pembroke Public Library Pembroke_Lumber_Kings.png|Pembroke Lumber Kings Downtoon0008.jpg|Pembroke's downtown pemmbrokter995.jpg|Pembroke, Ontario's lights Pembroke1960s046 (Small).jpg|Pembroke, Ontario in the early 1960s pemb001.jpg|This is Pikalin38's stop Downtoon0006.jpg|Pembroke's street and cars Downtoon0003.jpg|Pembroke Street Forte Food Basics.jpg|Food Basics in the Pembroke Mall in the small city Dsc03194.jpg|Welcome to the Heart of the Ottawa Valley! Appearances Pembroke appeared on Wipeout Canada in three episodes and it includes Pikalin38. *Wipeout Canada (present for all episodes) *The Celebrity Apprentice Contestants Allen Ford Allen "Hitman" Ford (born August 24, 1976, year of the dragon, age 34 at Wipeout Canada) is a Wipeout Canada contestant from Pembroke, a 2-time national champion on the episode Chocolate Thunder of Wipeout Canada, born on the same day as American voice actress Grey DeListle, Wipeout Canada's Canadian arm wrestler who gets to do the sport again in a rematch with Jessica Phillips, a male arm wrestler who gets to arm wrestle againest the female playable fictional character Uniqua, an arm wrestler who likes losing againest the character Chad Danforth of Ottawa, and Pembroke, Ontario's arm wrestler on the Ottawa High Hookers team. He is played by American actor Rodger Bumpass, the same actor as he voices Squidward. He enjoys the sport of arm wrestling, but he hates the baddest lady, Mrs. Montez of Arnprior on Wipeout Canada. He sings the song "O Canada". He is also the sidekick of Kelsi Nielsen. He has appeared in every episode with the expection of Wheel of Wipeouts from the show Wipeout Canada: The Game. He was eliminated in the Dizzy Dummy losing to the character Taylor McKessie from Ottawa. He started the sport of arm wrestling since he was about 11 (1987-1988). Allen Ford's catchphrase is "Oh, for goodness sakes", which is the same one Tasha had since The Backyardigans and Wipeout Canada had started their airings. Allen Ford's favorite episode of SpongeBob SquarePants is "A Life In A Day", from season six which aired in the year 2008, the year of the rat. Gabriella Montez nicknamed him in shorter names like A. Ford, Alan Ford, A. F. or Allen. Wipeout Canada called him at 613-735-0578. Quote: "The hitman!" Evan Cundal Evan Cundal (born around 1964 or 1965) is the wife of the town of Petawawa, Ontario's character Sharpay Evans in the Qualifier and the Sweeper rounds of episode 9 from the Canadian game show Wipeout Canada. He appears on the Wipeout Canada episode Heroes Edition. He is one of the four. He hates doing the songs "O Narnia", "O Canada", O Hogwarts", "A Night To Remember", "Just Wanna Be With You" and "Right Here, Right Now" but likes the song "Break Out!". He was eliminated in the Sweeper round, but did not advance to the Dizzy Dummy and the Wipeout Zone rounds becoming in 12th place and he comes down first so that he did not advance to the Dizzy Dummy and the Wipeout Zone. He says "Camouflage" as his favorite catchphrase, so that the nasty Pearl Krabs from Renfrew will says "Get your camouflage on!" or "it will be much boring". He hates the characters doing the dances, Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, Zeke Baylor, Martha Cox, Jason Cross and Tiara Gold. He loves the character Kelsi Nielsen the best. He was living in Petawawa for his audition on Wipeout Canada, getting his contestant interview setted up. Kelsi Nielsen Kelsi Nielsen is the show Wipeout's co-host of Pembroke, Ontario on the show Wipeout Canada a lot. She appears in many episodes of Wipeout Canada, same as the co-host Jessica Phillips and the hosts Ennis and Jonathan. She does the sport of arm wrestling, but she can not be in the women's team because she has to be with the mens team (The Ottawa High Hookers). She loves to do the thing called "Breaking out", because it was used by Uniqua and Tasha in the Backyardigans episode Break Out. Kelsi Nielsen has a knack of doing the Canadian sport arm wrestling, but she likes cheering on Allen Ford in the sport of arm wrestling but she hates the Ottawa arm wrestler Troy Bolton (from HSM). Kelsi Nielsen's hat looks like she says "she's the mad scientist". In "Wipeout Canada", Kelsi lives two houses away from where High School Musical 2 was performing right here in Pembroke, Ontario (but it is really an indepedent city) and she did not ask any contestant of Ottawa to do the O'Canada pledge. She was on Wipeout Canada during the Premiere, Beauties vs. Geeks, Athletes Edition, Photo Bomber, East vs. West, Chocolate Thunder, Hot Cop and the Fuzz, Heroes Edition, Food Fight, Tight and Bright and Wipeout Canada's Awards. She was a champion at playing the piano, arm wrestling andtennis. She was losing Sharpay and Ryan after the New Leaf gets the O'Canada pledge. She had never throwed the pizza so far at Damian Dermite. She normally does is a Wipeout pledge. She fences againest a female Canadian fencer that is besides Nicky Sapera but not on Wipeout Canada. Kelsi Nielsen is a worker at Lava Springs Country Club who can ask between Allen and Kelsi. But in the prom date (A Day To Remember), they dance at the same time but Gabriella leaves during the end of their first day and she came back to Lava Springs on the third day of their vacation. Tasha Tasha is Pembroke, Ontario's most viewed female character since April 22, 2012. She lives mostly in Pembroke, ON because Uniqua also lives in the city. She is played by Naelee Rae and Gabriella Malek. Uniqua Uniqua is a resident of Pembroke, Ontario. Loves the Canadian female singer Avril Lavigne but hates Dave Sahlstrom of Revelstoke. Nicky Sapera Nicky Sapera (born 1987-1988) is a Canadian fencer on the Women's foil team. She was 16th in 2010. Nicky Sapera has a knack for doing some dancing in the country Canada. People from Pembroke *Allen Ford, a Canadian arm wrestler on the team Sharpay (Ottawa High Hookers) born on August 24, 1976 in the city. *Nicky Sapera, a Canadian fencer born in Pembroke. Category:Cities and towns in Northern Ontario Category:Cities and towns in Eastern Ontario Category:Cities and towns in Southern Ontario Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Ontario Category:cities and towns in Ontario Category:Cities Category:Cities and Towns on the Trans-Canada Highway Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Cities with no Superstore locations Category:Census agglomerations Category:Ottawa Valley Category:100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada Category:Cities with Food Basics Category:Eastern Ontario Category:Small Cities in Canada Category:Canada Category:Municipalities in Renfrew County Category:Renfrew County Category:Wipeout Canada Episode 7 Category:Wipeout Canada Episode 4 Category:Wipeout Canada Episode 9 Category:Tom Green Category:Jason Blaine